rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Lautye's / mr. egg story.
Every story starts with a boring ending. dat was dip. lautye actually have a background history ( and it will be more ) with his boring and cliche questions, but it was all happening in real life, just thinking about things and what people prefer. and it was all for money. Not originals questions, worst job. Lautye, being unoriginal, got less money and have to get another real life job, ( cause the other one don't gt him well paid either ) like any poor human, decide to go to mcdonalds. one day, he was sad about killing potatoes ( and not meat, that son of a bitch ) and fall in love with potatoes. he was the best at it, he thinks * trolled you bitch * until he was asking a crazy man if he wants soda with his burguer, that crazy man go... crazy i guess i don't have a good word. he fighted with that guy, and sadly, he was fired. but hey, he made a new friend. A POTATO WITH A FACE :D ( the face that lautye drawned ) he was homeless now, and remember he didn't quit the jobi n rrrather, also remembered he got some friends, and leave the option to leave to some rrrather people. and people choose yes. ( some people choose no but that's not part of the story, ) and also leaving, the potato. ( just imagine the cat is the potato and steve is lautye ) https://youtu.be/r6aFdHZf-jY Idiot has leaved the castle, and enter in lulz Lautye's gone, but lautye's evil twin is in, asking questions of mike tyson and a boring job tourmaent. But lautye is not lost, it's in search of the potato he couldn't find, and he goes crazy, killing his twin and keeping the tourmaent in. while ask stupid questions like this http://www.rrrather.com/view/187205 that's not it, the potatoe friend of lautye. BETRAYED HIM!!! he make an army, for making a war, he calls lautye -now it's personal, you didn't sell me back in mcdonalds. - ha, nice prank are you from rrrather? * bip * - Wait, im not crazy anymore, i can make normal questions, like a cat with a dog personality or a dog with a cat personality. i better start at that. Call of duty, niggers are out. Duty called lautye, - see you in 658, clockwork, st main street. - k? when lautye entered there, all black people dead in the floor, and a lot of potatoes in there. - YOU GUYS BETRAYED ME, I TREAT YOU LIKE FAMILY ( lautye says, what a faggot ) - We got another human to pet us, get out the way - another one? - yes, and is a rrrather user, he's gonna take you out. - sure, stupid potatoes. ( suddenly, lautye is KO by a misterious user ) - where i am? a lot of eggs with faces are close to lautye, and lautye, also make friends. - we are eggs, and we gonna be your friends, but don't tell it to mr muffin. - i better leave ( lautye said, like a faggot again ) those eggs where good to lautye, fuck potatoes, eggs are better he thinked. WILL BE CONTINUED EVERY WEEK, VISITE THIS PAGE TO READ MORE, AND FOR FUCK SAKES EDIT MY BAD GRAMMAR. ( joking this is not fanfic site it's just a random page ) Category:Rrrather Literature